My Yakuza Girl
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku nyatakan perasaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula dalam hidupku, aku ditolak! Demi apa…/"Apa lo gak sadar juga, karena lo Uchiha, karena gue Haruno. Kita di pihak berbeda."


Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Tak punya urusan apapun. Tak ada hubungannya. Harusnya bisa saja kuabaikan, tapi―Sambil berlari, aku menoleh sebentar kearahnya. Melihat wajah itu, jemari tangan kami yang saling bertautan dalam satu genggaman, ketika dia menatapku, aku rasa, aku tak bisa melepaskannya.

=0=0=0=0=0=

**MY YAKUZA GIRL**

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story © FuRa****Heart**

**Rate: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**WARNING: **AU, OOC (always), typo, humor gagal, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue.

DLDR

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sudah mematut diri di depan cermin. Sambil mengikatkan dasi di leher, aku telisik setiap sudut penampilanku. Tampang? OK. Jangan tanya seberapa tampannya diriku, dengan garis wajah tegas, kulit putih, hidung mancung, mata onyx kelam lengkap dengan tatapan menghanyutkan. Senyum di bibir? Ah tanpa itupun, asal kau tahu, bahkan hanya dengan sedikit sunggingan samar bibirku saja aku sudah mampu menarik banyak gadis sampai tergila-gila padaku. Lalu rambut raven ini, sekarang masih sedikit berantakan usai dikeringkan setelah mandi tadi, tapi sebentar lagi―dengan santai kuambil beberapa colek gel rambut dan langsung menatanya seperti biasa―Khas-ku, _emo style_. Setelah selesai, kuperhatikan kembali penampilanku, tak diragukan lagi aku memang keren.

*_wink_

"Sasuke!" teriak _baka aniki_-ku dari luar, "Cepat dikit napa, ntar telat lagi. Mau pergi bareng gak?Atau gue tinggalin nih sekarang!"

"Iya, iya, ini juga mau. Cerewet banget sih!" balasku sambil bergegas keluar kamar, menenteng tas ranselku.

"Ckckckck~…" Itachi-_nii_ geleng-geleng kepala, pandangannya sejenak menelusuriku dari bawah hingga atas. Melihat sudut bibirnya yang kini tersungging bikin aku punya firasat, mulai lagi nih orang pasti mau ledekin aku. "Pantesan lama, nyalon dulu lu, Sas?"

_What_?!... Aku langsung _sweatdrop._

"Gaya amat, cuma buat pergi ke sekolah mpe dandan." lanjutnya dengan nada usil.

"Heh, kak, terserah deh. Daripada kakak tuh yang gak pernah urus diri sendiri. Jarang cuci muka mpe cepet tua keriputan gitu. Panjangin rambut tapi gak suka keramas mpe banyak kutu _and_ ketombe…"

"Eh eh eh, nih anak berani ngelawan." Itachi sudah kepalkan tangannya siap-siap buat jitak, tapi…

"SASU-TACHI!" teriak _Kaa-san _datang menyela menghentikan pertengkaran kami. "Masih belum pada berangkat juga kalian. Udah jam setengah tujuh lebih, ntar telat lagi. Sana gih cepet pergi!"

"Aaaa―iya _Kaa-san_, kami pergi sekarang." pamit Itachi.

Aku lekas sambar helm _full-face_ di atas meja dan menyusul kakakku itu menuju garasi. Itachi tarik retsleting jaket kulitnya dan langsung menunggangi motor _sport_ Ducati merah kebanggaannya. Lewat kaca helm yang masih terbuka, onyx miliknya berputar melirikku, mengisyaratkanku untuk segera naik di boncengan. Dengan langkah malas kuturuti. _Tch_, inilah sebabnya aku agak malas berangkat sekolah bersama kakakku. Sekalian lewat dia pergi kuliah, sekalian dia antar aku. _I'm just 16th years old_. Lihat saja nanti, tahun depan setelah cukup umur, pas dapat SIM akan kukendarai motorku sendiri.

…

…

…

"KYAAAAA… SASUKE-KUUUUNNNN!" teriak para _fansgirl_-ku begitu aku sampai di sekolah. Mereka langsung pada gila ngikutin aku dari belakang. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang berani mendekat. Dengan tampang datar khas-ku aku tak pedulikan mereka sedikitpun. Bahkan pada tatapan _lope-lope_ itu.

Berisik. Rasanya ingin kusumpal mulut mereka semua kalau bisa. Aku tahu aku memang tampan, keren, populer, makanya banyak yang suka. Lihatkan, hari ini saja, di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah SMA Konoha, aku sudah punya banyak _fans_. Tapi aku yakin, mereka semua hanya menyukai penampilan luarku saja.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku dari SMP 1 _Chunin_."

"Kyaaaa… keren. Sasuke keren. Keren banget deh Sasuke!"

Ya ampun, baru juga aku perkenalkan diriku di depan kelas, cewek-cewek itu histeris lagi.

"Iya, keren. Cakep. TOP banget deh. Lihat tuh wajahnya yang _so cool, stoic_, serem-serem tapi keren gimana gitu. Kyaaaa…"

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan ribut. Kita lanjutkan perkenalan siswa lainnya." Kakashi-_sensei_, wali kelas kami coba menenangkan.

"Eh, Pak, tunggu dulu dong Pak. Kita kan belum kenalan sama Sasuke!" protes mereka.

"Sasuke hobinya apa?"

"Rumah kamu dimana?"

"Sasu, sasu minta nomer HP dong!"

"PIN BB?!"

"Add Facebook aku!"

"Follback twitter aku yaaaa~…"

_Tch_, membosankan. Aku putar onyx-ku. Semua cewek sama saja. Apa tak ada satu yang berbeda?

**_Sreg_**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Suasana mendadak hening, perhatian semua orang kini teralih pada sesosok manusia yang baru saja muncul. Melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba mungkin wajar orang-orang pada terkejut. Tapi kenapa banyak dari teman sekelasku kini mendadak berubah pucat, berbisik-bisik tak jelas seperti sedang membicarakan orang asing itu. Ya, seorang cewek yang menurutku aneh. Dandanannya itu lho, slengean. Baju seragam tak rapih dengan lengan kemeja di gulung sekenanya. Lalu rambutnya, serius, warnanya pink?

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucap gadis itu sok cuek.

"Oh, kau…" Kakashi-_sensei _tampak memeriksa daftar hadir.

"Haruno Sakura." lanjut gadis itu, memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tolehkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangan iris hijau itu kesekeliling. "Salam kenal, semuanya." Tak ada yang merespon balik ucapannya. Kuperhatikan beberapa siswa malah memilih menghindar dan menundukkan pandangan. "Boleh aku masuk, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, silakan. Tempat dudukmu…"

Tak menunggu perintah, gadis itu langsung melengos sendiri. Mengincar bangku bagian belakang. Dirasa dia dapatkan _spot _yang cocok. Dengan cuek―plus kurang ajarnya―tak peduli sudah ada sebuah tas yang tersimpan diatas meja itu, dia cepat singkirkan dan memilih duduk santai di bangku itu.

BANGKUKU?!

"Err, iya, Uchiha-_san_ silakan kembali ke tempatmu." ucap Kakashi disertai helaan nafas panjang. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi sepertinya guruku itu tahu kalau suasana hatiku kini sedang tak baik. "Mengalah saja, jangan berurusan dengannya." bisik Kakashi dari balik masker-nya mewanti-wantiku.

Apa maksudnya coba?! Rasanya bikin hatiku makin kesal. Memang siapa sih si Haruno itu?!

Sementara perkenalan siswa lainnya dilanjutkan. Sambil berjalan kembali ke tempatku, tak kulepaskan tatapan tajamku pada si _pinky_ yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Heh," desisku, nekat menyapanya. Merasa terpanggil, masih menumpukan wajah cantiknya pada sebelah tangan―ehm, iya jujur saja kukatakan dia punya sedikit tampang manis―dia menoleh padaku."Ini bangku gue. Lu bisa cari tempat lain, kan?"

Bibir tipis berpoleskan _lipgloss_ natural itu sedikit tersungging. Beberapa detik aku menunggu dan itu saja responnya?! Argh, dalam hati rasanya aku makin dongkol. Kukira dia akan langsung menyingkir mengikuti perintahku. Benar-benar nih cewek pengen aku…

"Kenapa gak lu aja yang pergi?" balasnya, justru mengusirku, "Gue juga ingin duduk di sini, _baka_!"

**_Brakk_**

Refleks aku gebrak mejanya, saking tak bisa lagi menahan diri."Sialan lu! Jangan kurang ajar ya…"

**_Brakk_**

Gadis itu ikut berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "Apa lu, pantat ayam?! Berani sama gue…"

"Dasar jidat, lu pikir gue takut!" aku balik menantangnya, tanpa sadar kucengkeram leher kemeja baju seragam Sakura.

"Uchiha-_san_!" teriak Kakashi-_sensei_, "Sudah cukup." Beliau menghampiri kami, memandangku dan Sakura bergantian, kemudian menghela nafas lagi. "Bangku di setiap kelas sudah di pas. Tak ada tempat lain, sementara ini kau duduk saja di sebelah Haruno sampai _homeroom_ minggu depan, kita adakan pergantian tempat duduk, mengerti?"

"Tch," aku berdesis kesal sambil palingkan wajahku dan melepaskan Sakura. Sebenarnya ingin protes atas keputusan tak adil ini, tapi rasanya aku juga malas kalau nanti masalahnya malah makin melebar kemana-mana. Kuambil tas ranselku yang terkapar dilantai usai dilempar cewek rese itu tadi dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Onyx masih bersiborok dengan emerald, dan hei! Baru kali ini ada yang berani balas men-_deathglare_ sampai tak berkedip begitu padaku. Sialan!

"Nah, bagus." Kakashi-_sensei _menepuk bahu kami berdua. Matanya sedikit menyipit, sepertinya dia tersenyum senang dibalik masker-nya itu. "Memang lebih baik kalau semuanya bisa akrab kan?" lanjut guru itu, kemudian kembali berjalan ke depan kelas. "Ok anak-anak, kita lanjutkan lagi. Sampai mana tadi…"

Argh, aku sudah tak bisa mengikuti kegiatan membosankan di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Kulipat kedua tanganku didada seraya bersender pada bangku. Lewat sudut mataku pun lihat gadis disebelahku mengikuti gerakan yang sama. Beberapa siswa lainnya tampak sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah kami. Yang cowok entah bergumam apa, sedang yang cewek sepertinya sedikit iri dan kesal pada Sakura yang jadi satu-satunya cewek yang berada dalam radius terdekat dariku.

"Apa liat-liat?" sinis Sakura.

Mereka gelagapan dan langsung menghindar. Aku menoleh pada gadis kurang ajar itu.

"Lu juga!" sewotnya padaku, "Mending lu ingkah sana, jangan coba nantingin gue kalau lu gak pengen kena masalah."

"Hn?" ─sok jago nih cewek?

"Nyebelin banget. Disini juga sama aja…"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti mendengar gumamannya. Sekali lagi kulirik teman sebangkuku itu. Meski hatiku merasa kesal padanya, namun kini ada sedikit rasa penasaran soal dia. Haruno Sakura, siapa kau sebenarnya?!

…

…

…

"Ciuuuussss miapah, Teme?!"

Satu lagi orang yang rasanya bikin aku dongkol dan ingin lesatkan satu tonjokan maut ke wajah rubahnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat baikku yang dengan alaynya menanggapi ceritaku soal si gadis musim semi.

"Sakura? Asli namanya Haruno Sakura?" Dobe berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "Cewek cantik rambutnya pink? Beneran yang itu? Lu sekelas sama dia? Sebangku? Buset dah Temeeee~… nasib lu, ckckck~"

"Hn." Bosan menjawab, responku juga sama saja. "Kenapa emang, lu kenal sama dia?"

Naruto nyengir GaJe, sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala yang sepertinya gatal. "Err, gimana ya, dibilang kenal sih, gak kenal sebenernya. Ya ampun, masa sih lu gak tau soal dia, Teme?"

Dahiku mengernyit. Sumpah, aku tak tahu dan tak mengerti apapun soal Haruno Sakura itu sedikitpun. Dan melihat respon Naruto sampai seperti ini rasanya makin penasaran. Apa si _pinky _itu sebenarnya orang terkenal. Kok aku gak tahu. Dia artis atau apa?

Sobat _blonde_-ku itu tiba-tiba merangkul bahuku sok akrab, "Dengar ya Teme, gue cuma mau kasih tau aja nih kalau Sakura itu bukan gadis biasa. Lu sebaiknya jaga sikap lu sama dia. Jangan berani macam-macam deh. Trus kalo sampai lu berurusan sama dia, mending lu ngalah aja, kabur kalo perlu sekalian."

Onyx-ku cepat berputar, memandang tajam _blue sapphire_ itu tak percaya."Hah, yang bener aja, emang dia siapa sih? Penting banget apa tuh orang, sampai harus gue perlakuin dia sespesial itu? Ogah gue…"

"Eh eh, masih mending daripada entar lu yang mati."

"Mati?"

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya berubah serius. Safir itu menatap gelisah saat melirik ke kiri dan kanan, seakan tengah memastikan situasi disekitar kami aman. Kemudian setengah memaksa dia tarik sebelah telingaku, minta berbisik untuk ucapkan sesuatu…

"Sakura itu anak _yakuza_, penerus tunggal dari _clan_ Haruno."

Ekh?!

…

…

…

_Yakuza_ adalah sindikat kejahatan terorganisir. Mereka menjalankan bisnis ilegal yang tersebar di berbagai bidang usaha berbeda, seperti perjudian, perdagangan narkoba_, _prostitusi, pronografi, pemerasan, hingga penyelundupan senjata. Saat ini memang sudah jaman modern, jumlah anggota yakuza pun semakin menurun dikarenakan salah satu faktor penyebabnya adalah adanya perlawanan dari masyarakat yang mengenyahkan yakuza dari lingkungan mereka. Tapi tetap ada beberapa organisasi yang masih tersisa dan berdiri memegang peranannya. Salah satunya adalah Haruno. Dan Sakura, gadis itu putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi, pemimpin tertinggi organisasi saat ini. Begitulah kabar yang kudengar. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa kehidupannya?

Pantas saja beberapa kali aku pernah melihatnya terlibat masalah. Paling parah adalah perkelahian. Berawal dari _bully_ para senior cewek yang entah karena urusan apa memanggilnya. Sok berkata bijak, menuduh Sakura blagu dan bersikap tak sopan, dia digencet habis-habisan. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata gadis musim semi itu menguasai ilmu bela dengan mudah mengalahkan 5-8 orang gadis yang berencana mengeroyokinya.

Dia memang masih kelas satu. Cewek pula. Tapi senior bahkan para kaum adam di sekolah pun seakan tunduk pada keberadaannya. Demi apa, baru kali ini aku temui orang yang bisa kalahkan pamorku di sekolah. Semenjak TK-SD-SMP aku selalu jadi orang yang paling populer, eh, masuk Konoha ini malah disebut si nomor dua. Ok, abaikan. Status itu mungkin tak penting.

…

…

…

Tiga orang pria dewasa berbadan besar dan berpenampilan sangar pontang panting di depan gerbang sekolah. Bikin beberapa siswa yang melihat dan berada di sekitarnya tampak tak nyaman bahkan sampai ada yang ketakutan. Mungkin awalnya pemandangan seperti itu terlihat mengerikan dan tak lazim di lingkungan pelajar seperti ini, tapi keberadaan mereka juga bukan tanpa alasan. Apa lagi klo bukan karena gadis itu. Haruno Sakura turun dari mobil jemputannya dan dikawal para _bodyguard_.

Dari luar orang melihat dia mungkin tampak hebat. Meski tahu latar belakang keluarga Haruno sebagai _yakuza_ punya reputasi buruk, tapi mereka tetap punya kedudukan di masyarakat. Dan bukankah preman selalu punya peranan penting dalam kehidupan? Itulah sebabnya tak ada yang berani mengusiknya. Gadis musim semi itu adalah bunga sakura yang tumbuh sebagai '_bara_', mawar yang memiliki duri untuk melindungi diri. Walau sebenarnya, aku yakin, dia jengah akan kehidupan normalnya ini.

Kami berdua memang tak cukup akrab. Malah terkadang berselisih, walau tak pernah benar-benar sampai berkelahi. Tapi selama sebulan terakhir ini dia menjadi orang yang duduk di sampingku di kelas, mau tak mau kehadirannya tak luput dari perhatianku. Bagaimana teman-teman kami memperlakukannya. Lain denganku yang tak peduli siapa dia dan terkadang balas melawan, banyak dari teman-teman kami lainnya bermuka dua. Kadang mereka sungkan, tersenyum di depan, tapi membicarakan di belakang.

Sakura tahu, dia menyadarinya, tapi berusaha menutup mata dan telinga. Tak hanya para siswa, guru-guru pun memperlakukannya sama. Memasang topeng ramah, tapi menyimpan senyum dan tatapan benci padanya. Kurasa itulah yang buat Sakura memilih jalan sendirian dan bersikap cuek, tak peduli pada hal di sekitarnya. Seperti di tengah pelajaran, kala merasa bosan, gadis itu tanpa permisi memilih keluar kelas dan bolos seharian. Atau meninggalkan kertas ujian dengan jawaban kosong melompong dan sama sekali tak kena tegur guru bahkan hukuman _remedial_. Perlakuan khusus? Mungkin saja. Tapi yang kulihat, gadis itu hanya sedang coba berontak.

…

…

…

Langkahku bergema di lorong kelas yang kosong. Sore hari setelah jam pelajaran selesai, banyak siswa telah pulang. Aku kembali sebentar untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal. Kupikir sudah tak ada siapapun begitu aku membuka pintu, namun kudapati dia ada di sana. Sendirian. Gadis yang sejak siang tak tampak keberadaannya, tahu-tahu muncul di kelas dalam keadaan tertidur lelap diatas lipatan tangan pada meja.

Saat aku mendekati bangkuku, langkahku sejenak terhenti. Entah kenapa aku terpana melihatnya. Pemandangan itu terlihat istimewa. Di bawah pantulan bayangan hangatnya cahaya matahari, berlatar jendela berkilauan, sementara di luar sisa-sisa kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, terbang terbawa angin. Semilir kesejukannya berhembus lewat celah-celah jendela yang terbuka, memainkan anak-anak rambut merah muda itu. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri, menyingkirkan secara perlahan helaiannya yang menutupi wajah.

_Cantik_, , bisa-bisanya cewek lancang ini punya ekspresi tenang bak malaikat begini. Aku teringat selintas kejadian kemarin lusa, saat dia memakiku dan hampir terkena lesatan _shanaroo_―tinju khas andalannya hanya karena aku tak sengaja melempar bola bola basket mengenai jidat lebarnya. Sifatnya itu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan sekarang. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya, ternyata wajah seorang perempuan yang tertidur bisa secantik ini.

Kusentuh dan belai pipinya, sampai pada ujung bibir itu. Halus dan lembut. Pandanganku tak bisa lepas. Entah ada dorongan darimana, karena apa, aku benar-benar telah terpesona. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku kian mendekatinya. Sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin…

"Hmhh…"

Lenguhan itu menyadarkanku. Kubuka mataku yang barusan terpejam, mendapati kenyataan kalau hidungku nyaris bersinggungan dengan hidungnya. Bibirku nyaris menempel di bibirnya. Lekas aku menarik diriku jauh, dengan degup jantung berpacu dua kali lipat. Tegang bercampur malu, dan sialnya aku malah membeku ketika Sakura akhirnya terbangun.

"Hoaaaammm…" gadis itu menguap lebar, sembari meregangkan otot-otot badannya. Emerald masih menyipit, mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan sontak terbelalak saat kami akhirnya bersiborok. "Eh, elu Sas, ngapain lu disini?"

**_Deg_**

Ditanya seperti itu makin buatku gugup. Ngapain? Apa mesti kujawab dengan jujur kalau aku hendak mencuri ciumannya barusan. "Ehm, lu… lu sendiri tuh yang ngapain?" dengan tololnya aku malah balik tanya. Terserah deh. _Stay cool, Sasuke!_, yakinku dalam hati. "Gue balik lagi ke kelas karena buku gue ketinggalan, eh, taunya malah nemu buronan tepar di sini."

"Buronan? Mereka cariin gue?" Sakura mendadak panik, dengan tegang dia pasang sikap waspada.

"Hoi, tenang. Bercanda juga, gak ada yang cariin lu kok, gue rasa…"

Sakura sambar sebelah tanganku, dia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Serius?"

"Hn." Aku menggangguk. "Kenapa emang? Jadi aslinya lu lagi buron nih sekarang?"

"Enggak. Itu… gue cuma lagi kabur aja sekarang."

"Hn?" Aku miringkan sedikit kepalaku. Kuperhatikan wajah Sakura tampak serius. Sepertinya dia memang sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu. "Kabur dari apa?" tanyaku, mendadak kepo.

Dia angkat pandangannya yang semula tertunduk. Kurasakan tanganku yang masih dicengkeramnya kian mengerat. Bibir itu sedikit terbuka, nampak ingin ucapkan sesuatu." Sasu…"

"_Ojou-sama_!"

Seruan itu menyela kami. Mengagetkan sekaligus bikin jantung rasanya mau copot. Tapi buatku bukan cuma karena itu. Melainkan Sakura, dia tiba-tiba saja berhambur memelukku. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas dadaku. Seakan bersembunyi, mencari perlindungan. Aku sedikit menoleh kebelakang, lewat sudut mata aku lihat ada dua orang asing berdiri di pintu kelas. Mengenali salah satunya adalah pengawal pribadi Sakura, aku jadi sedikit mengerti situasinya.

"_Ojou-sama_!" panggil mereka, menelisik memperhatikan kami dengan curiga. Sementara _blazer-_ku kian dicengkeram erat tangan gadis itu. "Nona Sakura?" tanya mereka sekali lagi.

Bagaimana ini, untuk sesaat aku bingung menghadapinya. Melepaskan Sakura dan menyerahkannya pada mereka, atau…

**_Grep_**

Balas kupeluk saja gadis itu erat-erat. Kukumpulkan helaian rambut merah mudanya, merapihkannya dan makin menyembunyikannya. Berharap ciri-ciri uniknya tak terlihat dari belakang punggungku yang lebar. Kami terdiam. Walau jantungku dan jantungnya, aku rasakan saling berpacu cepat. Kami berdua sama-sama tegang. Semoga mereka tak curiga dan melihat kami bersikap wajar layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang pacaran.

"Cih, dasar anak muda. Ayo cari ke tempat lain…" kata salah satu dari mereka.

**_Tap tap tap…_**

Suara langkah kaki itu kian menjauh, tapi selama beberapa menit kami masih dalam posisi seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya perlahan aku kendurkan dekapanku setelah memastikan situasi aman dan mereka benar-benar pergi. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menghempaskan diri duduk kembali ke bangkunya.

"Aduuuuh, untung selamet gue, hampir aja ketauan. Gak nyangka mereka bakal nekat masuk kelas."

"Heh, ada apaan sih, mereka _bodyguard_ lu 'kan, ngapain kabur?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat saat melihatku, bukannya jawab pertanyaan atau kasih penjelasan, gadis itu malah terkekeh sesaat seakan ada sesuatu yang lucu. Padahal situasi barusan cukup menegangkan bukan?

"_Thanks_, Sas…" ucap Sakura―hanya itu―sambil menepuk sebelah bahuku. Dia tersenyum samar sebelum melenggangkan jenjang kakinya pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Ish, kenapa sih nih cewek? Benar-benar aku tak mengerti sama kelakuannya. Barusan rasanya aku seperti sudah dimanfaatkan tanpa alasan. Yah, terserah deh. Aku juga tak mau repot-repot memikirkan atau terlibat lebih jauh didalamnya. Kembali pada urusanku semula. Setelah mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal di kolong meja, aku pun segera pergi. Tapi baru juga keluar dari kelas, gadis musim semi itu kembali lagi berlari menghampiriku.

Dia tetap tak bicara, tepatnya tak sempat jelaskan. Tapi melihat wajah panik itu, gema derap langkah suara yang terdengar samard ari ujung lorong, lewat tatapan emeraldnya, seolah aku mengerti apa yang terjadi, langsung saja kutarik sebelah tangannya dan membawa gadis itu pergi bersamaku. Kami berdua melarikan diri, kabur dari sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui. Entah kenapa aku melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Tak punya urusan apapun. Tak ada hubungannya. Harusnya bisa saja kuabaikan, tapi―Sambil berlari, aku menoleh sebentar kearahnya. Melihat wajah itu, jemari tangan kami yang saling bertautan dalam satu genggaman, ketika dia menatapku, aku rasa, aku tak bisa melepaskannya.

…

…

…

"Wah, indahnya!" seru Sakura riang. Cepat-cepat gadis itu berlari menuruni bukit tepi sungai. Bagai anak kecil yang baru pertama kali bermain air, dia begitu bergembira menciprat-cipratkan beningnya air sungai itu. Tak menunggu lama, dia putuskan melepas sepatu pantopelnya dan terjun langsung membenamkan kedua jenjang kakinya tenggelam hingga sebatas betis.

"Awas licin!" teriakku memperingatkannya, ketika dengan ceroboh hampir saja dia terpeleset saat mencoba berjalan ke tengah aliran tenang sungai dangkal itu.

"Sasu, ayo cepat sini, kita main sama-sama!"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak ajakannya. Memilih tetap di pinggir sungai dan mencari posisi enak, duduk di atas rerumputan di bawah pohon besar yang tumbuh disini. Bingung hendak melakukan apa, sejenak berkeliling mengedarkan pandangan, akhirnya perhatianku tertuju hanya pada si gadis berisik yang sedang asyik bermain air.

Kekanak-kanakan. Sungguh aku tak menyangka bisa melihat dia bertingkah manis seperti itu selain yang kutahu sehari-hari Sakura selalu pasang tampang sangar, sok belagu dan kasar. Hari ini sungguh aneh. Aku merasa begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Kami benar-benar mengobrol normal dan bukan pertengkaran. Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku putuskan membawanya kemari. Dia bilang dia sedang melarikan diri.

"Gue capek Sas, gue benci sama hidup gue yang terkekang ini. Gue ingin punya kehidupan normal layaknya remaja biasa kayak lu. Main bebas sama temen. Gak usah pandang siapa itu Haruno. Cukup gue seorang sebagai Sakura, apa gak bisa?" cerita Sakura.

Menjadi seorang putri apalagi penerus klan yakuza mungkin bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Zaman sudah berubah. Tahu seperti apa bisnis keluarga yang dijalaninya begitu lekat dengan kejahatan. Dia memang tak ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi satu hal yang aku pahami, gadis itu merasa sesak dan butuh ruang untuk bernafas. Dan melihatnya kini mampu tersenyum lepas dengan ceria, bagai burung yang terbang bebas keluar dari sangkar.

"Aah, seneng banget. Gue gak pernah tau ada tempat seindah ini di sekitar sini." ucap Sakura yang sudah menepi kembali naik ke pinggir sungai dan menghampiriku."Keren. Airnya bening lho, sampai-sampai gue bisa liat ada ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang melewati kaki gue tadi. Makasih ya Sasu, lu udah ajak gue kemari."

"Hn." Aku menggangguk pelan. Melihatnya bahagia, entah kenapa aku juga merasa lega. "Ini tempat rahasia gue ama kakak gue. Kalau sempet lagi liburan kita suka pergi mancing disini. Tapi udah lama juga sih gue gak kesini, sejak si _baka aniki_ itu sibuk kuliah."

"Hmm, kalau gitu sekarang ini jadi tempat rahasia kita berdua dong." cengir Sakura.

"Hn?"

**_Bruuk_**

Sakura hempaskan tubuhnya berbaring diatas rerumputan. Sementara emerald itu terpejam, dia tarik nafasnya panjang-panjang menghirup sejuknya angin sore yang berhembus. Aku rebahkan juga tubuhku tiduran di sampingnya. Tak sengaja tanganku bersinggungan dengan tangan Sakura. Normalnya kami pasti akan saling menarik diri untuk menjauh. Tapi keinginan itu sama sekali tak ada. Hanya lewat setipis kulit yang bersentuhan namun rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang besar menyelubungi seluruh tubuhku. Perasaan apa ini?

Hening sejenak. Selama beberapa menit kami terdiam. Sementara aku melamun mencari jawaban, kutatap jauhnya langit senja di atas sana dan menyadari betapa luasnya dunia ini terlihat. Tapi disini, hanya ada kami. Aku dan dia.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Aku menoleh. Kulihat gadis musim semi itu tersenyum. "_Arigatou_…" ucapnya pelan. Kurasakan tanganku disentuhnya.

"Hn." Aku tarik sudut bibirku juga, membentuk satu senyuman. "Lu kan udah bilang itu tadi." kataku, dengan tangan balas menggenggam tangannya.

Terdiam lagi. Onyx dan emerald bertatapan, seakan telah terperangkap oleh pesona masing-masing. Degup jantung ini menggila saat insting bertindak. Ketika kami sama-sama inginkan lebih mendekat. Sampai akhirnya putuskan untuk menghapus jarak yang ada. Bersatu lewat sentuhan bibir yang kini saling memangut bersama.

"Lancang, beraninya lu curi ciuman pertama gue." gumam Sakura, membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Coba aja balas." tantangku dan kembali mendaratkan bibirku tanpa menerima penolakan darinya.

Jilat. Gulum. Isap. Memainkan lidah. Bertukar saliva. Menikmati rasa dan kelembutannya. Kadang kasar. Terburu-buru. Amatir. Jujur buatku juga ini yang pertama. Jadinya sekarang kami seperti sama-sama sedang mempelajarinya. Melakukan hal yang buat wajah merona dan bergairah. Romantis di bawah langit senja. Bersama dengan siapa? Kami berdua seakan lupa, tak ada hubungan khusus yang mengikat kami sampai dilihat wajar melakukannya. Tapi, aku―merasakan debaran ini―sepertinya aku sadar kalau aku…

"Sakura…" bisikku disela pagutan.

"Hmm?"

"Kayaknya…"

"―hhh?"

"Gue suka sama lo."

Emerald itu membulat. Diam sesaat, sampai…

**_Bugh_**

Tiba-tiba aku didorongnya jatuh. Sakura lekas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan beringsut menjauh dariku. Aku hanya terdiam, balas menatapnya heran, tak percaya menyaksikan perubahan sikap yang berbeda 180 derajat sekarang. Syok aku diperlakukan begini. Kenapa? Padahal baru juga beberapa menit lalu hubungan kami cukup intim. Apa ada yang salah dengan apa yang kulakukan? Seingatku aku masih waras dan berhasil mengontrol diri. Menahan gejolak nafsuku dan tak berbuat hal lebih lain selain mencumbunya, walau keinginan untuk lebih banyak menyentuh gadis itu juga sempat terlintas dipikiranku, tapi tak sungguh kulakukan.

Ok, aku mesum? Wajar, namanya juga cowok. Tapi kenapa sih, "Sakura?"

"GAK!" ucapnya ketus. Gadis itu tampak panik sendiri. Dijambaknya helaian rambut merah muda itu frustasi. Dia gigiti bibir bawahnya, "Ini gak bener Sasuke, gue gak bisa…"

"Hei…" panggilku, segera bangkit dan menghampirinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya cemas. Tapi di hatiku muncul sedikit rasa bersalah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang kulakukan telah menyakitinya. "Maaf, kalau gue salah. Apa gue terlalu maksa lo…"

"Gak. Gak. Gak." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan salah lu. Gue… Sial, kita gak bisa kayak gini Sas." Terburu-buru Sakura lekas mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bergegas pergi begitu saja. Bikin aku makin mengernyit tak mengerti.

_Kenapa sih nih cewek?_

"Heh, apa maksud lo?" kutahan sejenak lengannya, kembali menarik gadis itu agar berbalik menghadapku.

"Gak!"

"Jangan bilang enggak mulu, jelasin. Ngomong yang bener, gue gak ngerti!"

"Soal yang tadi… lupain aja Sas," Sakura hempaskan cengkeraman tanganku, "Anggap gak terjadi."

"Heh, emang kenapa?" Ya ampun, sudah berapa kali aku tanyakan ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Sakura berbalik, sok menatapku tajam. "Buang perasaan lo itu sama gue." Gadis itu menggeleng, tersenyum miris. "Gak ada kata 'suka', Sasuke. Lo, gue, kita gak akan pernah bisa bersama."

**_Jleb_**

Kata-kata barusan sungguh menusuk tepat mengenai hati. Tahukah kau bagaimana sakitnya? Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku nyatakan perasaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula dalam hidupku, aku ditolak?! Demi apa…

"Apa lo gak sadar juga, putra bungsu Kepala Inspektur Kepolisian Konoha? Karena lo Uchiha, karena gue Haruno. Kita di pihak berbeda."

.

.

.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**TBC… NEXT TO CHAPTER 2**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

.

.

.

**A/N:**

#Pletak *Author dilempar bakiak

Apaan nih?! Fic baru lagi thor! *Reader syok

Ehehehehe~… si Author nyengir (^-^)a

Begitulah, hihihihi… (^-^)v

KYAAAAAAA! *cekek Author

Gile ya. Precious ama Love You More aja terlantar gitu dan gue malah bikin cerita baru? Ckckck~… Ok, rencananya sih ini fic mau di publish special buat SSFD 2013 kemaren. Tapi karena banyak halang rintang mendera pengerjaannya, jadi ini karya gagal yang rasanya dibuang sayang. Terlanjur udah bikin dan karena stuck ide kerjain fic lainnya, jadi publish-lah dengan format multi chapter yang lebay banget. Padahal asalnya mau one shot, heuheu~

Biarpun ambil sedikit info soal Yakuza, tapi ini akan jadi _genre_ _romance_ remaja kok, anggap kayak Romeo-Juliet kali ya, disini SasuSaku beda pihak.

Err, itu saja mungkin… sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (^-^)a #Jiaaahhh… *kayak ada yang ngarep lanjutannya aja.

Hn, yang berkenan, kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan silakan RnRnC aja, ok?

Terima kasih (^-^)/

#KABUUUUUURRRRR *takut ditagih fic


End file.
